


Lay me down and tell me everything will be alright

by shinyraichu



Category: Marvel, X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, BAMF Raven, Gen, Kurt is precious, Margali is kind, Poor Raven, Raven has legitimate reasons for giving up Kurt, Raven's not a bad parent for once, how else did Raven know Kurt was there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyraichu/pseuds/shinyraichu
Summary: Raven receives another letter from Margali, but this time it isn't an update on Kurt's wellbeing. Kurt's been taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how Raven "knew" Kurt was at the fighting ring in Germany. 
> 
> I was so disappointed that they didn't include a relationship between Raven and Kurt...
> 
> *sighs* maybe one day.

 

Raven's at a loss for words. Kurt is just fifteen feet away from her and the only thing keeping them apart is an electrical fighting cage and armed guards. Over the years she's gone over so many things to say once they've met, a barrage of speeches and apologies. But they weren't suppose to meet this way. He was suppose to be safe with Margali, away from all of _this_. Even though she's gone over this many times in her head, in varying different scenarios, she's not truly prepared. Her brain short circuits at the sight of him and she knows truly in that moment that whatever she says it’ll never be enough. This guilt will likely last a lifetime and she only has herself to blame.

  
Through the open gaps in the swaying and fluctuating crowd Raven manages to catch glimpses of her son. His skin tone is only about two shades darker than her own, his eyes a heart wrenching amber like her’s but everything else is from Azazel. From the sharp nose to the spaded tail and three toed feet. But from what she knows from Margali’s letters — Raven's been truly blessed to be graced with those — Kurt is an entirely different person. Margali boasts of having the most sweet tempered son in existence, a kind hearted boy that turns every bad situation into a good one. Sometimes when Raven is alone she'll take the letters out from Margali and reread every single one, fingers tracing over the cursive script. Other times she'll just weep and press the letters against her heart, trying to fill the hole of where her child is missing. In a way she's terribly jealous and thankful, jealous that Margali got to experience being a mother and thankful that Margali had taken on the duty of caring for Kurt. She's so thankful that Kurt wasn't like her or Azazel.

  
Raven struggles to keep her emotions under control, worried if that she becomes any more upset that she'll shift out of the form she's currently wearing. She takes a deep shuddering breath and begins to weave her way through the crowd. Though this mutant ring is heavily armed they had only one person guarding the electrical breakers. It's almost laughable with how easy it all is. She crosses the distance and takes down the one man guard. Luckily the crowd just behind her is focused on the fight instead of her. Raven grasps the handle of the power switch and heaves it down. All the power in the building goes off and chaos ensues. Raven feels pride once Kurt takes notice and teleports out the cage. She cups a hand around her mouth and calls out to him. He turns, his expression wary. His eyes dart around the exits of the building where the crowd is escaping out of. She holds out hand to him, shifts only the area of her hand to reveal her true form underneath. His eyes widen comically.

  
“Come with me,” she says.

  
Kurt reaches out and takes her hand. Her heart swells in her chest as they escape together.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this enough I may write more for this and turn it into a story!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
